vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reigning Pain in New Orleans/Transcript
Introduction Klaus (voiceover): My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence a new king arouse. Now I've returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hope this would bring our family together. I was wrong. SUMMARY OF THE PREVIOUS EPISODE : Klaus (to Rebekah and Elijah): I wanted our home back, so I'm going to live there. And the two of you - you can stay here together and rot. : Klaus (to Hayley): You're coming with me, little wolf." : Hayley: Why would I go anywhere with you? : Klaus: Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car. (Hayley stands up and gets in the car.) French Quarter, The Abattoir yard - "Let us begin with a toast!" (A dinner table is set up in the yard and Marcel's closest people are gathered around it. Klaus is calling for attention to hold a speech by tapping his cup with a fork.) : Klaus: Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift:'' immortality''. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt. For its beauties and its sorrows to diminuish with time. But as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine. : (Klaus is raising his hand, calling a group of waiters and waitresses to join them at the table, one for each guest.) : Klaus: Insatiable need, exquisite pain... : (The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires.) MARCEL'S MEMORY : Klaus: Our victories and our defeats. (Klaus looks at Marcel.) : : Rebekah: You can't afford your wounded pride. With Klaus in control of your empire, you need to give him what he craves most: loyalty. Or at least, the illusion of it. : Marcel: I ambushed him, tried to bury him alive. He's not gonna trust me. : Rebekah: He will, because he wants your allegiance. Speaking from my experience I know that if you play the part all is forgiven, but if you give him any reason to doubt you, he will strike back. : (Rebekah takes Marcel's hand.) : Rebekah: Make me a promise, Marcel. You will do whatever it takes to stay alive. PRESENT TIME, BACK AT THE DINNER : Klaus: ...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow... : Marcel: ...and the party never end! DIEGO'S MEMORY : Diego: I just don't get it, man. We would've stayed with you to the end. : Marcel: Letting you do that would have been letting you die, and you're still my people. Now just follow my lead. Trust me, it ain't over yet. BACK AT THE DINNER : Diego: (Raises his glass.) To New Orleans. : Klaus: To New Orleans! : Everyone: New Orleans. : (They drink.) : Klaus: I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated, no, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took - and built to this true community of vampires. : Diego: What about her? (He points at Hayley.) The wolf. : Klaus: Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is of course one further matter I would like to address. (He walks to the opposite end of the table where Hayley sits.) As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you'' I do ''not. : Hayley: Father of the year. : Klaus: It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn? : Hayley: What? Klaus, no..! : Klaus: So eat, drink and be merry, and tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all! : OPENING TITLE Mikaelson Mansion - "We cannot trust that she is safe." (A blue truck is parked outside the mansion. Removal workers are packing what appears a big painting, into the truck.) : Rebekah (to the worker): Absolutely not, I paid for that! : Elijah: Please, you never paid for anything in your life. : Rebekah (to Elijah): I hardly see how that's relevant. Nik's just punishing us. : Elijah: Well, we've hurt him. Deeply, it would appear. : Rebekah: We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn't actually the truth. : (Elijah starts to walk away.) : Rebekah: Where do you think you're going? : Elijah: To make sure Hayley doesn't suffer for our mistakes. Niklaus is feeling vindicative, we cannot trust that she is safe. : (Elijah leaves the house, Rebekah is left alone.) The Abattoir, Klaus' room - "The level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine." (Klaus is with Cami, who writes down with a typewriter what he is dictating to her.) :Klaus: And so then I bit Elijah and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right for making such vile accusations against me. And then... (He turns to see that Cami has stopped typing.) Are you taking this down? :Cami: To be clear: if the quarter is yours now, you still need me'' why''? :Klaus: My memoirs. Thousand years of history isn't going to write itself. :(Marcel joins them.) :Marcel: Cami. What are you doing here? :Cami (to Klaus): My question exactly. :Klaus: Oh, it's quite alright. She knows. :Marcel: She does? :Cami: That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac. :Marcel: You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you? (To Cami.) And I thought you really liked me. :Cami: So did I. :Klaus: I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real. :(Cami and Marcel are exchanging confused glances.) :Klaus: ...and for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine. :Cami: You think you're so clever, don't you? Compelling the poor naive bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist. (She shows Klaus an old photo in which she is standing between Klaus and Marcel.) :Klaus: Actually I prefer "devoted stenographer". :Cami: You think this is funny, messing with my mind? My sanity is not a joke! :Klaus: No, love. I don't believe it is. (He compels Cami.) You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand? (Cami nods.) I think that just about does it for the day. You may go. :(Cami takes her things and leaves.) French Quarter, In an alley - "Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad?" (Hayley is walking alone, on her way to leaving Marcel's backyard. She looks around to see if she's being watched. Suddenly Diego crosses her way.) : Diego: Going somewhere? (Elijah appears and breaks Diego's neck by throwing him into the wall.) : Hayley: Elijah, you shouldn't be here. Klaus has his guys watching me. : Elijah: I wouldn't worry about them. (Rebekah comes along, kicking down two other vampires who were hiding round the corner.) : Elijah: Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you some place safe. : Hayley: No, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus. It's the werewolves who need help. He ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew. You have to help them. : Rebekah: Out in the bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save you. : Hayley: Listen. Rebekah, all my life I've wanted to know who my real family was and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou, Klaus orders them killed. You wanna help me? - Help my people. Please. Inside the Abattoir- "I appreciate the honesty." (Klaus and Marcel are sitting down opposite to each other.) : Marcel: Humans have called a meeting. They're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo. : Klaus: How unfortunate for them. : Marcel: Look at your show now. But you wanna know how I built what i built? Politics. A little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction. : Klaus: Dually noted. (He looks at the photo that he got from Cami.) I haven't thought about this night in ages. 1919, the opera house just before it burned. This was the end of an era. Now, in the interest of new beginnings I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But... (He goes to take a glass of alcohol) where to begin? : Thierry was never disloyal to you, I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently he can return to the compound at your discretion. Cami's part you just learnt, and then there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that as he was the one who led me into your trap. : Marcel: I may have fed the kids some misinformation. : Klaus: And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon, at this point I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us. : Marcel: She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once. : Klaus: Yes, about that... Turns out your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother's grimoire. : Marcel: (nods) Good to know. Is that all? : Klaus: I do believe it is. : Marcel: I appreciate the honesty. (Klaus drinks from his glass, approving.) : Marcel: Meeting's in an hour. (Marcel leaves.) Cami's apartment Cami finds a note on the mirror that says: Believe nothing Klaus tells you She sees another note attached to a book: Your bag Inside pocket Cami grabs the bag and finds a mobile phone with a recording of Klaus' voice: "And so then I bit Elijah and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right for making such vile accusations against me." Cami looks terrified. Davina's Attic Room - "I can't leave!" (Marcel is talking to Davina, who is painting.) :Marcel: You're gonna love it at the compound. I already got the best room in the place picked out. :Davina: I can't leave! Remember what happened last time? :Marcel: I know about your deal with Elijah. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us. (Klaus arrives.) :Klaus: Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon. (He notices Davina's paintings and goes to take a closer look at them.) I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents! :Davina (to Marcel): Was this his idea? :Klaus: Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us. (He walks over to Marcel) We have a meeting to attend downstairs. (Marcel nods and Klaus leaves.) : Marcel: I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in, right. Trust me. (Marcel goes to the meeting and Davina is on her own. She looks very sad.) St. Ann's Catholic Church ::(Father Kieran lifts his head and sees Klaus and Marcel arrive) :::Father Kieran: Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming. We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions. ::(The Mayor and the Sheriff stand up.) :::Mayor (to Klaus): We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here. :::Klaus (to Mayor): Is that so? ::(The Mayor nods.) :::Father Kieran (to Klaus): What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants. :::Police Chief: (to Klaus and Marcel) Look, you freaks, do your thing and we'll look the other way. (Klaus looks at Marcel) As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem. ::(Fater Kieran looks a bit disappointed.) :::Father Kieran (to Klaus): More importantly, there are rules. No feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted intention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line... :(Father Keiran is being interrupted by the Sheriff.) ::Sheriff (to Klaus): You answer to us. ::Klaus (laughing): Okay... I am sorry, let me get this straight: I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves? (He sighs, shakes his head and walks towards the Sheriff and Mayor.) Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness. ::(The Sheriff looks upset and Klaus walks down the aisle. Marcel follows.) Werewolf camp in the bayou, by the lake (Klaus' and Marcel's vampire crew is violently seeking the camp for wolves to kill. Diego gives them commands.) : Diego: Hey, they're obviously just here. Fan out, find 'em and bring me some heads! (Elijah and Rebekah appear a couple of meters away from Diego.) : Elijah: I'd rather you didn't. : Diego: The hell are you doing out here? : Elijah: I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds. : Diego: (shrugs) Suggestion noted... (Rebekah walks up to him.) : Rebekah: Oh Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face. (She reaches out to touch crush his face but Diego stops her.) : Diego: What the hell do you care about wolves? : Elijah: Generally I don't. However, this particular clan is not to be touched. Goodbye. : Rebekah: (whispers to Diego) Bye. : Diego: (Assigns to his guys it's time to go.) Nothing here anyway. (He whistles and the hunting party leaves.) : Rebekah: Ah, great. I think as well our job here is done. : Elijah: (Senses something supernatural in the surroundings.) Not quite. (Elijah vamp-speeds away and finds Eve who is standing by a tree.) : Elijah: We're not here to harm you. Hello again. Eve, was it? : Rebekah: One of Hayley's littermaids I presume? : Eve: Hayley sent you here to protect us, didn't she? Tell her we appreciate the concern, but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now. Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found. : Rebekah: Well, we found you, so... : Eve: Like I said. There's something I thought you and your family should know about. (Eve starts walking along the path with a stake and a map in her hands.) At a bar (Klaus joins Marcel at a table. He has brought a bottle of whiskey.) : Klaus: I think it goes far more gracious than they deserved. (Marcel stares at Klaus, who now pours up their drinks.) : Klaus: You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty. (Marcel continues to be quiet. Klaus' phone buzzes. He rises from the chair.) : Klaus: Hello? : The Sheriff: Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision. : Klaus: Have you? (An explosion is heard and shattered glass is spreading all over the bar. Some vampires are hurt and some nightwalkers catch fire. Someone screams. Marcel hurries to save one of the burning vampires but both himself and Klaus are hit by machine gun shots. Marcel collapses and lies on the floor in pain. Klaus looks angry.) The bar - "Let's go kill them all!" (Klaus and Marcel are alone after the explosion. The bar is now empty and the furniture's dearranged. A burned skeleton is laying near them.) : Marcel:'' Dammit, dammit, dammit!'' (He flips a table, raging.) This is on you! (Points at Klaus.) Now that you're in charge, although your guys laying dead. Your guys. You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one! (Klaus smiles when Marcel turns away.) : Klaus: I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction, that won't happen again, but tell me: Now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited'' this upon our people... How would you council me to respond? : Marcel: ''Let's go kill them all. The Bayou werewolf camp (Eve, Elijah and Rebekah have stopped by the lake and Eve is showing a map to the siblings.) : Eve: Surrounded by 20.000 acres of swamp, the ones born here who now would like their backs at our hands, will be fine. But here (she points at the map with her stake), newcomers from out of state - not of Hayley's and my ken, but word's spread about that baby of hers. A lot of werewolves wanna see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. Only now the vampires are out looking for blood, and all these werewolves new at the bayou might not know where to hide. : Rebekah: You say that like we're supposed to care. : Eve: Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive. : Elijah: And why is that? In the compound's garage Davina: I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear. Josh (from behind a car): I heard you're moving in. Davina (smiling): What are you doing in here? Josh: You might've kown. (Davina and Josh hug.) Josh: You know, incognito. Gotta run for the hills, but I'm stuck here until it gets dark. Davina: Are you okay? Josh: Yeah, yeah... No. Not really. I mean, totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so yeah, kinda crap in my pants right now, figuratively. So far. Davina: It's okay. You can trust Marcel. And if Klaus tries to hurt you - I'll hurt him. In the meantime Hayley has walked in on them. Hayley: I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already. Davina: You're Hayley. Klaus' wife. Hayley: Ew, no. Never. I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all powerful superwitch Davina? And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire way out of his element, voted most likely to die next. Josh: (Nods.) Fantastic. Hayley: Hey. I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other? Cami's apartment It's knocking on the door and Cami runs to open. Cami: I called you hours ago! Father Kieran: I came as fast as I could. What's going on? Your voicemail sounded... (He is interrupted by Cami.) Cami: What!? Paranoid? Unhinged? Father Kieran: Upset. Cami: That picture I found. The one that was.. I don't know, a hundred years old. You said it was just a coincidence. But... (she grabs the phone with recordings of Klaus' and her meeting. She presses 'play' and Father Kieran hears Cami's and Klaus' voices: 'My sanity is not a joke.' - 'No, love, I don't believe it is.' Cami's eyes fill with tears.) that's my voice! But I don't remember it. I think it's... It think it's some kind of mind-control, he's erasing my memory! (Father Kieran's phone rings.) Father Kieran (on the phone): Yes? They what? (He looks concerned and dodges the call.) We will talk about this later. (He leaves Cami's apartment in a hurry.) : Eve: See for yourself. : Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts